


Can I Join You?

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble challenge, M/M, Shower Talk, Sonic wants to shower with Tom, Unrequited Love, but Tom is hesitant, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic begs Tom to let him shower with him.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Can I Join You?

Tom went up to Sonic’s room. “Hey, buddy?”

Sonic looked up from the book he was reading. “Yeah, Tom?”

“I’m gonna hop in the shower for a few minutes. Don’t do anything bad.”

Sonic slammed his book shut and hopped off of his bed, face alight with glee. “Can I shower with you?”

Tom stared. “What?”

“Can I join you?” Sonic repeated. “I heard some humans do that.”

“I’m not gonna have anything covering me.”

“So?” Sonic shrugged. “I don’t have clothes on, either! Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Answer is still no.”

Sonic sighed. “You’re such a buzzkill, Tom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be longer. Sonic sucks Tom’s dick in the shower and it’s gonna be great. You want dirty? You guys broke me. I’ll give you fucking dirty.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Right Or Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387809) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
